


Nighttime Activities

by nxmjooons



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Chrollo loves it though, Hisoka is a shithead, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Squint and there may be a plot, This was thought of at 4 am sorry, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmjooons/pseuds/nxmjooons
Summary: If you read this... thanks? It's sorta shitty... another work I thought of at 4 am after reading cosi buono (which i recommend reading, its fucking amazing)
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Nighttime Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cosi buono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250450) by [Psuedorabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit). 



chrollo tends to keep his private life... well, private. doesn’t need to make everything known, doesn’t want to make everything known, prefers to keep his relationships simple. he doesn’t need the extra drama and hassle that follow such things... his life is already a whirlwind of complications anyways. hisoka.. however, is the complete opposite. he loves flaunting off anything he can.. whether it be his strength, his abilities... or his boyfriend. he needs to make it known, make it public for everyone, make it basic common fucking knowledge that he is literally allowed to call chrollo ‘his’ and well.. the leader doesn’t care too much of it, in fact, he finds it adorable. slightly annoying at times... because sometimes hisoka just has the _worst_ fucking timings to make snide remarks or dirty comments however.. chrollo would be a liar if he said he didn’t appreciate the public affection and the constant attention... despite putting up the show that he’s constantly annoyed....

  
however... this attention isn’t always harmless. hisoka, being a dirty minded asshole he is _loves_ to test chrollo’s patience in every which way he can... he likes to live his life on the edge... and put them both in embarrassing and compromising positions. hisoka thrives off of these environments.. and chrollo? well... the anticipation, the adrenaline... it makes it hard to say no. makes it so damn difficult to turn down his lover... especially when that bitch makes his cute little puppy dog eyes... and then the next thing chrollo knows is he’s straddling hisoka’s lap, the clown’s hot lips working the skin on his neck, hands desperately grabbing at his legs, waist, ass... and chrollo’s mind goes _blank_... but those fears - those thoughts of possibly being caught by the surrounding troupe members... who are _fast asleep_ around them lives in the back of his head.

but hisoka makes it impossible for chrollo to say no. makes it impossible for chrollo to tell him this isn’t a wise choice... because chrollo wants this just as bad. enjoys this... enjoys the way hisoka is so fucking fearless, the way he is careless... and chrollo enjoys the feelings that they _might_ just get caught. so he can’t say no. he refuses to say no. instead, he’s grabbing hisoka’s hair, pulling his face up to connect their lips in a searing kiss... all teeth and tongue and suddenly, all the leader can taste is hisoka as the magician’s wet tongue works wonders, easily mapping out his mouth... eagerly swallowing every encouraging, shy whimper that works it’s way up chrollo’s throat. and chrollo? all he can do is move his hips teasingly and desperately against hisoka’s growling bulge, hands pulling at his bright hair, flush creeping up his neck to paint his face a pretty shade of pink.

  
hisoka has to pull back, admiring the view... admiring the way chrollo can become so fucking pink just from a hot kiss... before he leans in to trace his tongue against chrollo’s slicked bottom lip... loving the way the leader subconsciously parts his puffy lips, begging for another kiss but hisoka doesn’t give it to him. instead, his mouth is on his neck, kissing all the right places, nibbling on the most sensitive parts but never fully biting down... no, he saves that for another time. instead, he’s slow and sensual, hot lips tracing over the veins, wet tongue working over the little hickeys hisoka had worked into his skin... and his hands maneuver chrollo in his lap as he registers every little gasp and whine that makes it’s way free... shushing him when some become a bit too loud... and chrollo bites down on his bottom lip in an attempt to quiet down...

but it just gradually gets harder when hisoka’s hot hand snakes it’s way into his pants, carefully jerking him off with a set pace and firm grip, swiping his thumb teasingly over the slit. with each pump, he’s gathering precum, smearing it as he runs his fingers along the shaft and it’s only a matter of time before chrollo has his face buried into the crook of hisoka’s neck, muffling his whines of desperation, body shivering from anticipation, breath hot against his skin, fingers clutching desperately at hisoka’s top before his climax takes over. and when it does, he shudders in the man’s lap, biting down on his neck, earning a low groan from the magician’s lips... and as chrollo comes back down from his climax... he feels hisoka work his pants off, fingers playing in his cum before he slips a hand back to his exposed rim, circling the tight muscle teasingly, earning a muffled whine from the leader.

  
and in that moment, hisoka will smirk, letting out a low, amused chuckle as he kisses chrollo’s neck before leaning his lips next to his ear “baby, i’m not done with you yet....” he’d whisper before slowly pushing a finger in, chrollo’s cum making the slide slightly easier though it still burns. but he enjoys it.. subconsciously rocking his hips back, shaking hands still gripping hisoka’s top as he muffles more quiet whines with hisoka’s neck. and the magician only sucks more hickeys into chrollo’s hot skin as he uses a single finger to work him open... adding a second one when it’s been long enough.

chrollo is shaking, attempting to keep quiet so he doesn’t wake the sleeping troupe members around them, pulling back to do a quick gaze, relieved when he sees that nobody is awake to witness their dirty activities. it’s only then, when chrollo is off guard for that moment, when hisoka’s finger pads easily find the sensitive bundle of nerves and he _presses_ hard, causing chrollo to cry out but before the sound leaves his lips, the clown is quick to clamp his free hand over the leader’s mouth, muffling his surprised yelp. the magician chuckles darkly, amused and chrollo can only flush darker in embarassment... closing his eyes as hisoka continues to run his fingers over his prostate... “mmm ready...” he’ll finally mumble, too desperate, knowing it’ll hurt but he’s fine with that. he can’t wait anymore... his insides desperate for something more... and hisoka isn’t one to deny his lover what he wants as he pulls his fingers out. chrollo whines quietly at the loss... but helps hisoka get his pants undone and finally... he’s sinking down on the man’s cock.. which had been smeared greatly with precum, making the slide a little less painful and a little easier.

  
and once he’s fully seated, chrollo has to lean forward, resting his forehead against hisoka’s as he regains his breath already... allowing himself a moment to adjust before he begins to move, biting down on his bottom lip to suppress the small moans that escape. hisoka’s hands move to cup the curve of chrollo’s ass, helping him maneuver himself... up and down up and down as his lips move to catch chrollo’s... swallowing down the desperate moans that escape, allowing his tongue once more to fuck his mouth. and chrollo? he just speeds up slightly, hands gripping at hisoka’s shirt as he whines into his lips, heart pounding in his chest, blood rushing so loudly through his body he is sure the sleeping members may wake... but they don’t. not at all. they’re out like a light.. oblivious to the fact that chrollo is literally impaled on hisoka’s cock, riding him without a second thought as to their location... and as he keeps going, adjusting himself so that hisoka is rubbing up right against his nerves... he becomes a shaking desperate mess once more... so so fucking close... and the magician wraps one hand around his hard, red leaking member... setting a brutal pace that has chrollo visibly falling apart at the seams, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he’s beginning to draw blood... and hisoka can only smirk as he watched the beautiful sight before him. and in no time, chrollo has his face once more buried in the man’s neck as his second climax washes over him, hitting him like a bullet train and he’s coming in hisoka’s hot waiting hand, shuddering in his lap... yet still so focused on moving his hips because the magician’s breath has become uneven, and next thing he knows, a pair of sharp teeth is sinking into the skin on his neck, drawing blood and he can feel a tremble run through the clown... and he can feel a hot liquid fill him from the inside... and they both sit there, sticky from sweat and cum, completely spent... hisoka laying lazy kisses on the bite mark he left on chrollo’s neck...

  
eventually... chrollo pulls off, wincing from the pain and the loss.. though he still feels undeniably full. and hisoka is quick to get up and find a rag to clean them both off... and they fix their attire... and chrollo is once more, curled up in hisoka’s lap as they allow exhaustion to take over their bodies and they fall asleep.

they awake in the morning and the entire troupe gets their things packed for the day... as they’re moving to a different hideout for the time being... and as they’re loading up on the bus, feitan strolls up to both chrollo and hisoka.

“next time... find room.” he states simply before entering the vehicle... and all chrollo can do is sputter on his words, face as red as a tomato as hisoka is laughing his ass off behind him, hunched over with a hand grasping at his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this... thanks? It's sorta shitty... another work I thought of at 4 am after reading cosi buono (which i recommend reading, its fucking amazing)


End file.
